Love for Baekhyun
by baekggu
Summary: Bagaimanakisah cinta seorang Byun Baekhyun bersama EXO members? inilah 12 drabble cerita cinta Baekhyun dan para semenya(?) #summarygagal T.T EXO X BAEKHYUN. CHAPTER KETIGA CHENBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, EXO members

Main pair : EXO X Baekhyun

Genre : Yaoi,romance, flunf

Author : Baekggu

Length : Chaptered drabble

Rated : T menuju M(?)

Pairings : Soobaek/Baeksoo and Kaibaek

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPOS, GAJETOT T,T**

haloooo, Baekggu's back '-'/ wkwkwk, aku mau buat drabble chaptered tentang semeXbaekhyun dihari Valentine, tapi setiap chapter aku buat Baekhyun sama 2 pasangan gitu. nanti chapter depan 2 pasangan lagi dan segitu seterusnya hehehe..kalo ada yang gasuka gapapa, tinggal klik tombol EXIT(?)

HAPPY READING! ^^

Baekggu's preset

.

.

.

.

.

.

-SooBaek-

_**fallin in love**_

Sungai Han tampak ramai malam ini. Walaupun udara kota Seoul masih terasa sangat dingin karena musim dingin masih berlangsung, tak membuat orang-orang takut untuk keluar rumah. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan muda-mudi yang akan merayakan hari valentine di sungai ini. Banyak pasangan yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, ada yang hanya sekedar berjalan kaki sambil bergadengan tangan, ada yang duduk sambil saling bersenderan kepala, ada juga pasangan yang bermain kembang api sambil tertawa.

Tidak hanya pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey ria menyambut hari valentine, para pedagang kaki lima pun sibuk menjajakan dagangannya menyambut hari kasih sayang itu. Banyak para pasangan yang meminta dilukis oleh seniman-seniman yang menawarkan jasanya disekitaran sungai Han. Banyak pula yang menjual bunga mawar untuk ditawarkan. Hari valentine memang selalu indah kan?

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika manik bulan sabitnya menatap layar kamera SLR kesayangannya. Setelah setres dengan tugas skripsi akhir semester, Dia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan otaknya dengan melakukan hobi memotretnya, dan sungai Hanlah yang dia pilih. Walaupun dia tidak mempunyai pasangan, tapi dia merasa bodo amat, tidak punya kekasih tidak akan membuatnya mati kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja mengantarkan keponakannya yang berumur 13 tahun bermain, laki-laki bermata bulat itu menekuk wajahnya sebal. Dia mengarahkan tatapan membunuh kepada dua sejoli, sehun keponakannya dan Luhan kekasihnya. Tampak Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena di goda oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo ngin muntah sekarang.

Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh ditipu oleh keponakan evilnya sendiri? Oh salahkan saja wajah (sok) polos milik Sehun yang merengek pada orang tuanya agar minta diantarkan oleh dirinya ke sungai Han karena alasan disini sedang ramai dan dia ingin bermain, dan betapa bodohnya lagi Kyungsoo juga tertipu oleh wajah memelas Sehun. Dan berakhirlah dia disini. Duduk sendiri didepan sungai Han seperti orang bodoh.

'terkutuk kau Oh sehun!' Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengumpat didalam hati. laki-laki berumur 23 tahun itu menggertakan giginya menahan emosi. Jika dia pulang sekarang, pasti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan oleh Suho Hyung-kakaknya- dan ayah dari si manusia albino tadi. Jadi dia memutuskan bersabar agar tak disemprot habis-habisan ketika sampai dirumah nanti.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kedaerah sekitar, dominan pasangan dan pasangan. Dia mendengus" jatuh cinta memang menyebalkan, repot dan merugikan" dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu..

.

DEG

.

Dia terpaku pada seseorang disana, dengan kamera menggantung dilehernya, dan senyum yang sangat indah, dia tak berkedip barang sedetikpun,

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"astaga, indah sekali"

"Tuhan apakah ini wujud Malaikatmu?"

"jantungku.."

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat, dia berdiri lalu menarik kerah baju salah satu penjual bunga yang lewat didepannya. Dia mengambil satu tangkai mawar lalu kembali berjalan lagi. Telinganya seperti tuli bahkan untuk mendengar teriakan sipenjual bunga tadi

"jadi ini namanya jatuh cinta?"

-end-

* * *

><p>-KaiBaek-<p>

_**will you marry me?**_

Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut, hawa disekitar pun mulai berubah, panas dan sangat menggairahkan. Byun Baekhyun lelaki yang berada dibawah tubuh seorang lelaki berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin itu hanya mampu meremas rambut hitam milik Jongin. Desahan makin banyak lolos dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Dia memukul-mukul dada Jongin member kode jika dia sudah kehabisan napas. Dan Jongin tentu tak mau kalah, dia pindahkan bibir tebalnya untuk mengecup leher putih milik Baekhyun, memberikan tanda keunguan disana, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun menjerit keenakan

"akhhh….gelihh.. ahhh.. jonghinnh"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir kisablenya yang kini telah membengkak karena ulah Jongin tadi. Matanya ia pejamkan untuk menahan rasa nikmat yang kini menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya yang telah dibanjiri peluh itu

Tangan nakal Jongin kini telah menelusup dibalik kaos milik Baekhyun, dia mengelus-elus perut datar itu secara acak. Bibirnya masih sibuk didaerah sensitive milik kekasih mungilnya itu, dia menjilati leher Baekhyun dan sesekali menghisapnya untuk meninggalkan jejak kemilikannya. OH… Baekhyunnya memang sangat menggairahkan..

Jongin mendongak untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, matanya terpejam, peluh didahinya dan jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang bengkak dan sedikit terbuka itu. Sangat sexy bukan?. Jongin menyeringai lalu dia menyambar bibir mungil itu lagi dan melumatnya secara terburu-buru. Nafsu sudah mengusainya sekarang, toh kekasihnya juga mengizinkan kan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_Flashback_

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka, jika kekasihnya-Kim Jongin, akan seromantis ini. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki yang setiap harinya selalu kekanakan, gampang merajuk dan sangat dork itu kini tengah menanyi sambil bermain gitar didepannya dengan dikelilingi oleh lilin cantik yang mengitari mereka berdua. Besok adalah tanggal 14, dan sekarang jam menunjukan lewat tengah malam.

Suara berat Jongin sangat tidak cocok untuk bernyanyi, dan permainan gitarnya pun masih sangat berantakan. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tidak menikmati lagu yang kini jongin nyanyikan? Rencana Baekhyun ingin memarahi Jongin habis-habisan hilang dalam sekejap, matanya yang kini telah basah menatap manik mata jongin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat serius namun penuh dengan cinta itu.

Hening. Jongin telah berakhir membuat konser-konser kecil miliknya, dia menaruh gitar disamping tubuhnya dan bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini tengah meneteskan air matanya

"Baekkie hyung… maafkan aku yang sebulan ini jarang menghubungimu. Aku berlatih bermain gitar dan menyanyi untukmu. Bukankah kau menginginkan laki-laki yang jago bernyanyi dan bermain gitar? Yah walaupun masih sangat jelek kurasa.. hehehe" jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, dia menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh mungil namjachingu yang telah bersamanya selama 5 tahun ini

"Happy valentine day and happy anniversary sayangku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Jongin berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun menangis tambah kencang, dia melepas pelukannya dan memukuli Jongin secara beringas

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN HIKS! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU HAH?!

KAU TAU AKU SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKANMU BODOH! DASAR HITAM!" Baekhyun masih memukul Jongin secara bringas, dan Jongin hanya mampu meringis kesakitan karena pukulan dan cakaran dari Baekhyun

Setelah agak tenang, Jongin kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus punggungnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf setulus-tulusnya dia ingin mengatakan hal lain selain ucapan valentine dan anniversary mereka dia sudah memantapkan rencananya. Dia merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna merah, dia melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun dan membuka kotak merah tadi. Sebuah cincin berlian disana, Jongin berjongkok dihadapan Byun Baekhyun, dengan pipi bekas cakaran Baekhyun dia berlutut dan menatap lurus ke manic mata Baekhyun

"Aku tau aku masih sangat kekanakan dan sering membuatmu susah, tapi aku sangat sangat mencintamu…. Jadi, Byun Baekhyun, Maukah kau menikah denganku? Dan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya ? aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu sekuat yang aku bisa"

Baekhyun terisak kembali, terlalu banyak kejutan malam ini. Dia menarik tangan jongin dan memeluknya erat

"aku mau bodoh, aku mau menikah denganmu..hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback off_

"kau siap baby?'

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Jongin tersenyum senang. Dia mulai memaju-mundurkan alat kelaminnya didalam tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah acara lamar-lamaran tadi mereka memutuskan untuk ke rumah Jongin dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang…

.

.

.

.

.

"akhh! Akhhk! Jonginhh pelanh.. akhh"

"baby…. So tight.. arghhh"

.

.

.

.

-end-

aku bikin cuma satu jam huwee;; biasanya berhari hari-_-

jangan lupa review ya'-' itu semangat aku hehehehe..

btw next chap mau Baekhyun sama siapa? ayok saran saran^^


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, EXO members

Main pair : EXO X Baekhyun

Genre : Yaoi,romance, angst

Author : Baekggu

Length : Chaptered drabble

Rated : T

Pairings : Lubaek and Krisbaek

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPOS, GAJETOT T,T**

**annyeongggg... **Baekggu balik lagi bawa lanjutan drabble hehehe'-' sekarang pairnya Lubaek sama Krisbaek, hayo siapa yang shipper mereka?hehehe.. oh iya chap ini aku bikin angst, mau nyoba/? maafkan aku bakal nistain Baek T.T langsung baca aja ya...

.

.

.

**B****aekggu present**

.

.

.

_**Nado Saranghae**_

Luhan duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman yang kini Nampak sepi, angin sesekali menggoyangkan rambut hitamnya. Dia menghela napas seraya mengusap tempat disampingnya, tatapannya begitu sendu, memancarkan kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Dia merindukan seseorang yang biasanya akan selalu menemaninya duduk disini, seseorang yang sangit berarti untuknya, seseorang yang mampu membuat seorang Xi Luhan yang dulu sangat pendiam menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Dia merindukan segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan seseorang yang selalu menemaninya di bangku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa diam saja?" Luhan mengelus pipi kekasih mungilnya, dia mengernyit bingung karena dari tadi Baekhyun hanya dia dengan tatapan kosong_

_Baekhyun menatap Luhan, dia menggeleng lalu tersenyum manis sekali. "aku hanya memikirkan masa depan Hyung". Luhan mengernyit, "masa depan? Masa depan tentu saja kita akan menikah baby"_

_Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Luhan, dia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya menggunakan tangan, sangat manis sekali._

_"aish baby kau jangan bertingkah menggemaskan begitu. Kau mau aku gigit disini?" Luhan tersenyum mesum, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan satu cubitan berhasil dia dapatkan didaerah pinggangnya, dan itu sangat sakit sekali. "Kau sangat mesum Hyung!" Luhan meringis, dia menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Baekhyun. Dia mengamati ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah dihadapanya ini, matanya yang selalu menampilkan senyum bulan sabit yang sangat menggemaskan, hidungnya yang selalu dia gigit ketika mereka bercinta, dan terakhir bibir merah muda yang selalu menjadi candu untuk dirinya. Dia berjanji takkan memberikan bibir itu kepada siapapun._

_Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, dan refleks Baekhyun memejamkan mata "aku mencintaimu, baby " bisiknya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir milik Baekhyun, tidak ada lumatan. Hanya saling menempel, merasakan desiran aneh yang selalu mereka berdua rasakan jika melakukan kontak fisik seperti sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hyung, jika orang yang paling berharga untukmu dipanggil oleh tuhan, apakah kau akan rela melepaskannya?" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan, menunggu respon kekasihnya. Luhan tampak berpikir "hmm.. jika membayangkannya memang sedikit menakutkan. Tapi jika Tuhan sudah memutuskan, Siapa yang bisa tidak rela kita harus melepaskannya kan?"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan Luhan, lalu menutup matanya."bila suatu saat nanti aku dipanggil oleh Tuhan… apakah hyung akan rela melepaskanku?"_

_Luhan terdiam, dan Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya" jika.. suatu saat nanti aku harus pergi dari sisi Hyung, aku mohon berbahagialah dengan orang lain yang juga mencintaimu Hyung, aku tak ingin kau menangis karenaku. Aku.." Baekhyun terisak, dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, dia hanya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Entahlah, dia merasa sudah sangat lelah padahal tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya._

_Dan satu pelukan erat dirasakan Baekhyun ditubuhnya, dia terisak dipelukan Luhan, menumpahkan segala sesuatu yang menyesakkan didadanya. "kau ini berbicara apa sih? Kau tak akan pergi dariku, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, kita akan menikah lalu membuat anak yang banyak" Luhan menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari kelopak sabit Baekhyun, dia membenci air mata Baekhyun. Demi apapun dia sangat membenci air laknat(?) itu._

_"kau berjanji tidak akan berbicara aneh seperti itu lagi?" Luhan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya lalu dengan mantap Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingking mungilnya dengan milik Luhan, ''aku berjanji Hyung" Luhan tersenyum dia mengusak rambut brunatte Baekhyun "dan kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk Luhan "kau boleh membenciku jika aku meninggalkanmu"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih-bunga kesukaan Baekhyun- disana, salju mulai menutupi bunga mawar itu secara perlahan

"bahkan setelah satu tahun kepergianmu, aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiranmu Baekhyun-ah"

" Happy valentine day baby, aku akan selalu mencintaimu,sampai kapanpun" Luhan meraba sekali lagi tempat duduk itu, lalu bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauhi bangku taman yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta antara dirinya dan namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"_aku juga mencintaimu"_ Luhan berhenti,hatinya berdetak cepat. dia mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. Itu suara Baekhyun! Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan hanya desiran angin yang dia rasakan. Tempat itu sangat sepi, dan tidak ada apapun disana

sekali lagi dia menatap bangku taman itu lalu menghela napas. Baekhyunnya sudah meninggal, dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. akhirnya Luhan memutuskan melanjutkan perjalannya, dan tepat saat Luhan berbalik, seseorang duduk disana tersenyum memandangi kepergian laki-laki berwajah rusa itu. _Itu Baekhyun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

end

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ugh<strong>_

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan Do Kyungsoo, teman satu apartemennya yang bermata bulat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja menyuruh dirinya agar berpura pura menjadi baby sitter di salah satu rumah yang telah memesan jasa penitipan anak dari perusahaan tempat Kyungsoo bekerja karena si pendek itu sedang ada urusan di kampong halamannya. Baekhyun hampir menangis karena acara kencan buta di hari valentine dengan seseorang pemuda bernama Park chanyeol harus gagal karena si bermata bulat itu. Ugh, jika buka karena Kyungsoo yang berjasa membayar uang sewa apartement lebih banyak darinya, dia bersumpah tidak akan mau disuruh seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"permisi!" Baekhyun akhirnya mengetuk pintu rumah yang alamatnya diberitahukan Kyungsoo tadi. Dia menengok kesana kemari karena sudah dari tiga kali dia mengetuk pintu rumah bergaya cina kuno itu tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali dari si pemilik rumah. Dia memicingkan matanya lalu menangkap kata "WU HOUSE" di atas bell rumah ini

TOK TOK TOK

"Permis-"

CKLEK

Suara Baekhyun terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu dari rumah besar itu, seorang pria tinggi-seperti tiang listrik- dengan rambut pirangnya, dan rahang tegas tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam, seperti habis bangun tidur.

"siapa kau? Ada keperluan apa?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa detik, masih terpukau dengan pemandangan di didepannya 'apakah ini mimpi?'

"a-annyeong haseyo, aku Byun Baekhyun, aku menggantikan tugas Do Kyungsoo untuk menjadi baby sitter disini" wajah Baekhyun memerah, pria didepannya sangat tampan. Dan sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Kyungsoo setelah ini

"ah uhm, memangnya Kyungsoo kemana? Dan kau siapanya Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "oh Kyungsoo sedang ada masalah di kampung halamannya, jadi dia memintaku untuk menggantikan dia menjadi baby sitter untuk sementara disini, aku adalah teman satu apartement Kyungsoo" Baekhyun menunjukan senyumannya.

Pria tinggi itu menghela napas lalu menyuruh Baekhyun masuk, dia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa besar di ruang tamu. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumah ini

"well sebenarnya aku tidak sepenuhnya menyuruh Kyungsoo menjadi baby sitter adikku. Aku ingin mendekatinya"

Baekhyun mengernyit lagi"maksudmu?"

Pria tinggi itu menghela napas lagi"aku Kris, aku menyukai Kyungsoo sejak dia menjadi mahasiswa ditempatku kuliah. Dulu aku seniornya"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, jadi?

"rencananya aku akan jujur padanya tentang perasaanku. Dan mengatakan jika aku sudah lama menyukainya dan ingin memintanya menjadi kekasihku disaat malam valentine nanti malam"

CUKUP! Baekhyun baru saja menyukai seseorang dan sekarang seseorang itu menyukai temannya sendiri bahkan ingin menyatakan cintanya?! Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ugh, jika saja dia tak terlalu baik dan mengabaikan permintaan Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan sakit hati mendadak seperti ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

end


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae

Main pair : EXO X Baekhyun

Genre : Yaoi,romance, sad

Author : Baekggu

Length : Chaptered drabble

Rated : T

Pairing : Chenbaek

**WARNING! : YAOI, TYPOS, GAJETOT T,T**

_**Lose my song**_

** -****Baekggu present-**

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun hanya suara cicitan yang terdengar didalam kesunyian yang menusuk diruangan segiempat bercat putih ini. Lelehan air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya, dia mencengkram rambutnya untuk menghilangkan sesak dihatinya. Dia tidak seperti Byun Baekhyun CHENBAEK yang dulu, bukan Byun Baekhyun si suara emas lagi, sekarang dia hanyalah tinggal seorang Byun Baekhyun si bisu yang tak berguna…<p>

_#flashback_

_"Chen-ah, kenapa tenggorokanku rasanya sakit ya" Baekhyun bersandar dibahu sang kekasih-Chen- sembari memijat lehernya yang terasa sakit itu. Ini sudah hampir sebulan, dan rasa sakitnya tidak hilang-hilang. Apalagi dia menemukan sebuah benjolan di bawah lehernya yang entah kenapa semenjak sebulan yang lalu juga semakin membesar._

_Chen menatap cemas kearah namjachingunya, dia menarik bahu Baekhyun dan mengelus pipinya "kau mau ke dokter? Kita periksakan kondisimu, Babybyun" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah, dia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Chen, dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Perasaannya tidak enak, dan dia tidak suka perasaan itu._

_._

_._

_._

_"Chen-ah?" Chen hanya bergumam menyauti panggilan Baekhyun, laki-laki yang mempunyai suara emas seperti Baekhyun itu mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun_

_"apakah.. Aku akan bisa terus bernyanyi bersamamu diatas panggung?" suara Baekhyun memelan di akhir. Chen tertegun, kenapa kekasihnya ini terdengar seperti orang putus asa? Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang akan selalu memuji suaranya sendiri, yang selalu percaya diri akan suara indahnya. Ini seperti bukan Byun Baekhyun yang dia kenal selama 8 tahun terakhir_

_"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tentu kita akan selalu berada diatas panggung yang sama untuk selamanya B" ada kelegaan dihati Baekhyun, dia menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Chen, menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya seperti puppy, dan itu membuat Chen gemas bukan main, dia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun yang beraroma seperti strawberry itu gemas_

_#flashbackoff_

.

.

.

.

"Kanker Tiroid. Atau lebih dikenal dengan Kanker tenggorokan" Tuan Byun menutup matanya, sedangkan Nyonya Byun sudah menangis tersedu-sedu disamping suaminya. Keduanya tampak sangat terpukul mendengar bahwa anak semata wayangnya, mengidap penyakit yang mematikan seperti itu. Apalagi ini menimpa seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang hidupnya dia berikan seluruhnya untuk menyanyi. Dan sekarang dia harus kehilangan suaranya untuk selamanya?

" penyakit ini jarang terjadi. Namun melihat riwayat hidup beliau, Kanker ini rentan menyerang. Apalagi ini sudah terjadi berbulan-bulan dan tidak ada penanganan apapun"

Dokter Choi menghela napas, dia menatap sepasang suami-istri didepannya ini dengan raut wajah menyesal

"dan anak anda sudah mencapai batas limitnya. Saya sangat menyesal untuk memberitahukan ini, tapi kemungkinan besar anak anda tidak bisa berbicara bahkan menyanyi untuk seumur hidupnya"

Tuan Byun tampak benar-benar frustasi"memangnya tidak ada jalan satupun agar anak saya kembali normal dok?" dokter Choi menghela napas"walau melakukan operasi sekalipun, Baekhyun hanya akan mendepatkan kembali suaranya. Tidak untuk bernyanyi kembali"

.

.

.

_#flashback_

_Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin sakit, dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya, wajahnya selalu pucat dan suaranya yang kini mulai berubah. Baekhyun merasakan itu semua sendiri, dia tidak mau merepotkan siapapun. 'ini hanya sakit biasa karena cuaca. Ya pasti hanya sakit biasa'_

_Chen bukan orang bodoh jika tidak peka terhadap perubahan kekasihnya mungilnya itu, dia selalu memaksa Baekhyun agar memberitahukan kepadanya apa yang dia rasakan, tapi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis dibibir pucatnya itu_

_Sampai saat managernya mengeluhkan kualitas suara Baekhyun yang menurun dan beberapa penggemar yang sekarang merasa kurang puas dengan kemampuan suara Baekhyun, lelaki itu pun hanya mampu menangis di kamarnya.…_

_#Flasbackoff_

* * *

><p>Baekhyun tidur menyamping, matanya tidak bisa terpejam, tapi pikirannya kosong ntah pergi kemana. Dia memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa suara dan menyanyi, bagaimana dengan para fansnya, bagaimana dengan Chen?...<p>

.

CKLEK

.

Chen masuk dengan sebuket bunga Baby breath's ditangannya, itu adalah bunga kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan dia berdoa semoga Baekhyun menyukai bunga yang dia bawa sekarang

Chen masuk perlahan, dia mengira jika Baekhyun tidur karena tubuhnya yang menyamping, maka dirinya berjalan mengendap dan meletakkan buket bunga tadi di brankar rumah sakit. Dia duduk dan menatap sendu punggung Baekhyun, tangannya terangkat ingin mengelus rambut hitam legam Baekhyun, akan tetapi dia meletakkan kembali tangannya dan menangis tersedu dibalik punggung Baekhyun. Lelaki berwajah kotak itu tak pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya, tapi karena seorang Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang sepenuh jiwa ia cintai, dirinya menangis sekencang-kencangnya, merasakan betapa sakit hati Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa bernyanyi kembali. Ia merasa gagal sebagai kekasih, dulu dia berjanji akan selalu bernyanyi bersama Baekhyun untuk selamanya, tapi kini? Dia harus melihat kekasihnya terpuruk karena penyakit sialan itu.

Tanpa Chen sadari, dibalik punggung sempit itu, wajah cantik yang dulu sering memancarkan sinarnya itu kini juga tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. ya, Byun Baekhyun juga menangis.

.

.

.

.

" _**walaupun kau kehilangan suaramu,walaupun kau tidak akan bisa bernyanyi untukku lagi. aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai diriku tidak bisa bernapas lagi. karena apa?karena aku sangat mencintaimu…"**_

_**FIN**_

HAYYY AKU DATENG LAGIIII HOHOHO, AKU NERUSIN "Valentine For Baekhyun" AKU GANTI JUDULNYA JADI "Love For Baekhyun" SOALNYA KAN SEKARANG UDAH GA VALENTINE NIH YA-_- HEHEHE MAAFKAN AKU YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB INI T.T TAPI INI AKU TERUSIN KOK.. SEKARANG AKU BAWA DRABBLE CHENBAEK! SIAPA SHIPPER MEREKAAAA? AKU LAGI SUKA CHENBAEK GARA-GARA EXO HELLO GREETING PARTY IN JAPAN ITU T.T APALAGI YANG PAS BAEKHYUN BLANG CHEN ITU TIPE IDEALNYA BAEKHYUN/? AAAA MEREKA SOSWIT SEKALIIIIIIIIIIIIII

OHHH IYAAA KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI URI BAEKHYUN MAU ULANG TAHUN, AKU MAU BIKIN FF SPECIAL ULTAH BAEKHYUN NIH, ADA YANG MAU? TAPI AKU MINTA SARAN KALIAN BUAT BAEKHYUN DIPAIRINGIN SAMA SIAPA. KALO ADA YANG PUNYA IDE CERITA SAMPEIN SAMA AKU AJA NANTI INSYAALLAH AKU BAKAL BUATIN HEHEHE

UDAH SEGITU AJAAAA... EHH TAPI ADA YANG LUPA DENG, #prayforsinabung sama #prayforsouthkorea SEKARANG BENCANA DIMANA-MANA T,T SEMOGA MEREKA DISELAMATKAN DUNIA DAN AKHIRAT AMINNNNN

UDAHH BENER BENER-BENER UDAHHH, HEHEHEHE CUAP-CUAPNYA PANJANG YAAAA-_V

MAKASIH BUAT [DuaKelinci][Keepbeef Chiken Chubu][depdeph][nur991fah] [chika love baby baekhyun][KyuuLawliet] [Baekrisyeol][StrawBaekry]

REVIEW LAGI YA, REVIEW KALIAN ITU SEMANGAT AKU. SENENG BGT PAS LIAT NOTIF, AKU MERASA DIHARGAIN SEBAGAI SEORANG AUTHOR ABAL-ABAL T,T AKU MENCINTAI KALIIAAAANNN3 BUAT CHAPTER DEPAN MAU PAIRING SIAPA?


End file.
